


He Finds None

by whenfireanddarknesscollide



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfireanddarknesscollide/pseuds/whenfireanddarknesscollide
Summary: The world suddenly flashes in front of him as a single, sharp, potent word burns its way through his mind. “Tony!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, so any mistakes are my own.

He screams, falling to his knees as a searing pain in his chest flares, right over his heart. Around him, the battle rages on, but an agonizing haze washes over the outside world, trapping him in his own, burning body.

His mind flashes to CPR training, recalls the symptoms of a heart attack, before he remembers that he can no longer be affected by any medical condition other than injury. 

For a moment, he’s in a body that isn’t his, encased in cool metal. It’s dark, and he closes his eyes, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming pain. The stabbing in his chest is still there, intensifying, growing until he can do no more but scream his agony to the heavens. He struggles, feeling trapped in the metal enclosure that is growing hotter by the minute, until the metal burns his skin and he feels the flesh around his chest bubble.

He sees a shockingly bright flash of vibrant blue light through his closed eyelids, before the light flickers once, then fades in an instant and everything goes dark.

The haze of pain is lifted, and he slowly blinks his eyes open. He is on his knees in the middle of the street, shield dropped and abandoned a few yards to his left. There are enemies surrounding him, attacking wildly, but their attempts are all absorbed by a glowing red energy dome that surrounds him, edges outlined with golden lines so bright that they nearly burn. The dome’s diameter is large, nearly spanning the width of the entire street; not a single enemy can approach him.

He assesses himself for injuries, but there are none; it seems as if his burning skin and the painful stabbing in his chest had never existed. There is still a weight of sharp pain pressing on his chest, but it’s manageable.

After frowning in confusion at the energy shield around him, he scrambles for his shield. The frantic voices of his teammates speak in his ear, firing off questions. He reassures them that he’s okay, just in a little pain.

The world suddenly flashes in front of him as a single, sharp, potent word burns its way through his mind. **“Tony!”**

He takes off into a full sprint, his feet taking him towards wherever his legs want him to go, no longer in control of his body. His mind, however, is fully his own and filled with fear, confusion, and a desperate, blinding worry.

He rounds a corner and skids to a stop. There’s a familiar, hot-rod red and gold plated armor collapsed in an awkward position on the asphalt, arc reactor dark and cracked down the center, the lights in its eyes nonexistent.

He rushes toward the prone figure, enemies forced to retreat or be killed with the edge of his protective dome. The wall of energy easily lets Tony in without a problem, and where he touches the shield it morphs from its original red and gold to a blue with a blazing white outline.

He drops to his knees beside the lifeless body, desperate. “Tony, please,” he begs, ripping the suit’s faceplate off and tossing it aside carelessly. Tony’s eyes are closed; he looks utterly serene, calm in the midst of raging battle.

He shakes Tony’s shoulder, willing him to regain consciousness. “Tony, wake up. Open your eyes. Please, Tony.”

“Armor override Steve Rogers, code winghead-37-1918-1970-3466,” he says frantically, using his override code in an attempt to allow him to remove Tony’s suit. However, there is no reply and the suit remains dark.

Thumbing along the joints of the suit for the manual release buttons, he makes quick work of removing Tony’s suit, fast from years of experience. Finally, Tony is suit-less and cradled in his arms. He feels for a pulse, a heartbeat, any indication of life.

He finds none.

And Steve Rogers kneels, bowed over his husband’s lifeless form, and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it was a little confusing, the energy dome Steve is protected by is Tony’s last parting gift through their soulmate bond.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://whenfireanddarknesscollide.tumblr.com)


End file.
